


A Maelstrom By My Side

by okayokayigive



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Horatio had a soliloquy before Fortinbras and crew showed up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maelstrom By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helplesslynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/gifts).



Sweet prince, ever a maelstrom by my side,  
In all but blood my brother born and true  
Now meet death born of weak judgements and pride  
And greed over thy father’s glorious crown  
In my sorrows, I leave you here  
A king among the dead  
Meet thy father, soothe thy mother  
Cast thy uncle into hell  
Be brave; I will tell thy tale.  
Know peace, my Hamlet.

Let his silence be my voice  
I will tell the tale.


End file.
